LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen gathered in the family room as a fire burns inside the fireplace) Alex: *Panting* Whew! Jessica: Now that....was hard labor... Yuri: Eh, not too hard for me. Jessica: You're a robot Yuri... Yuri: Exactly! Tom: Same here! Well, kinda. Jason: Hey, at least this time we can enjoy a fire without a sleep demon attacking us. Erin: Do NOT mention sleep demons to me. Jason: Huh? Alex: That is a LONG story Jason from awhile back. Jason: Oh, okay. Uraraka: That sure brings back memories though. Momo: Yeah it does. Izuku: So guys what should we do now? Alex: Not entirely sure. Jack: We should probably look for clues as to where the nest in this place could be. Alex: Oh that's a good idea. Emily: Yeah, it would make a lot of sense for them to have a nest here by now as well considering what they did to that village. Blake H: Oh man... If a nest is anything like last time, I'm gonna need more troops... Erin: Why not get the guys from the Remnant nest and bring them here? Blake H: And take the chance Grimoire will take the nest while its defenses are down? No thank you. Mista: I'd be more worried about that Atlas place. Fugo: Place didn't exactly seem too prepared on handling these things. Mista: Especially considering how they brought down three different aircraft. Miles: I agree. Ruby: You know, I remember one of them threatening to attack Atlas. Weiss: I remember that too. Blake B: It might happen while we are away. Blake H: Well hopefully taking the nest will stop the attack. At least for now. Kyle: You sure they can work well without you there? Emily: I mean not to judge Pete's leadership skill, but don't you think having him lead an army to prevent an all-out assault on a city is a good idea? Alex: He hasn't really got leadership experience. Blake H: Hey, he'll be fine guys. Pete's my first soldier, he'll figure it out. Nora: Yeah! Alex: Alright then. (Shade then looks around) Shade: Hey, where's Raynell and Zulu? Jessica: *Looks around* Hey yeah where they'd go? (Meanwhile with Raynell and Zulu) Raynell: *Giggles* Okay Zulu I think that's enough. Zulu: *Ghost voice* Oooooo! (Raynell is seen finishing up her and Zulu's room as Zulu holds a candle in his hand and moves it around, pretending its floating as he remains invisible) Zulu: *Ghost voice* It's a flying caaaandle! Raynell: *Giggle* Oh Zulu. (Raynell finishes up the room) Raynell: There, all better! Zulu: *Ghost voice* The ghost approooooooves! Raynell: Does that mean you won't haunt me now? Zulu:.... Raynell: Zulu? (Zulu then pokes Raynell's side again) Zulu: Boop! Raynell: AHH! *Takes the candie* ZULU!! Zulu: *Reappears laughing* Okay okay I guess the joke's run its course. Still that was lot of fun for me. Raynell: *Smug angry face* Hmph, you're so mean! Zulu: Aww come on Raynell, I wouldn't let no stupid ghost hurt you. Raynell: You mean it? Zulu: *Wraps tendrils around Raynell's waist* I swear it on my life. Raynell: Whoa. Zulu: What? Raynell: That's new. Zulu: What? This? Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: Oh. S-Should I stop? Raynell: Oh no no I didn't say that. Zulu: Then why- Raynell: You've never done this before is all. Didn't say it was bad. Zulu: I guess I never noticed before. Raynell: Well still, if you want to, I don't mind a bit. (Zulu smiles. She and Raynell then sit on the bed as Raynell snuggles up close to him) Raynell: I'm so glad we're together. Zulu: I'm glad your mom and dad approved. Raynell: And I'm glad I got a Targhul who's so nice. Zulu: Aww you flatter me. Raynell: Well its true. And mom was glad to hear I found a Targhul as nice and trust worthy as you. Zulu: Yeah. S-She did say something like that. Raynell You okay? Zulu: Oh just... Remembering something your mom told me was all. Raynell: Oh. Okay. (Zulu then flashes back to Rayla and Zulu having a private conversation) Rayla: Zulu. I want you to know. I trust you. I think you will be a wonderful person to be with my little Raynell. But... I want you to know something very important. Zulu: You do? Rayla: Of course. Zulu: W-What is it? (Rayla then grabs Zulu by the chin, and gives him a VERY serious glare) Rayla: If you do ANYTHING... To break my daughter's heart. I don't CARE if you are the king of the Targhuls. I will eat you. Zulu: !! Rayla: Am I clear? Zulu: *Nods* C-Crystal. Rayla:... *Sighs with relief* Good. (Rayla needs go of Zulu and smiles at him. He gives a nervous smile. Scene returns to the present) Zulu: *thinking* Rayla STILL scares me... Raynell: Still though, I'm sure my mom would be happy to see all the good we've done together now! Zulu: And I'm sure my dad would be happy to see it too.....*Sigh*..... Raynell: Zulu? (Zulu then lets go of Raynell and then walks sadly over to a window. Raynell concerned goes up to him) Raynell: Zulu. What's wrong? Zulu: Nothing it's..... Raynell: Come on, you can tell me. Zulu:....Have I failed? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: As a king. Have I failed to keep peace among my people? Raynell: What? No! Zulu: And yet why does it feel like I did? No matter how hard I try, I feel like somehow we end up fighting against our own kind... And these Grimm Targhul…. I can't reason with them.... No matter what I say or do they just wanna kill everything.... Raynell: Zulu it's because they're part Grimm! Those things don't know any better than to kill! Zulu: Then why hasn't their Targhul half stopped them....? Raynell: Zulu....Sweetie.... Zulu: *Tears up* I just.....feel like I've failed him....I've.....failed dad.... (Raynell looks at Zulu who looks ready to cry. She then hugs him) Raynell: You haven't failed him. You know how I know this? Zulu: *Sniff* … How? Raynell: Because. (Raynell looks Zulu in the eyes with a smile) Raynell: You're you. Zulu: Huh...? Raynell: You're your own type of king. Sure you've kept peace but you've done a lot more. You've made your people happy. (Raynell puts a hand to Zulu's cheek) Raynell: You've made ME happy. Zulu: *Tears up more but smiles* Raynell… (RAynell and Zulu hug each other. Near by, Charlie, Pearl and Foxtrot are watching the two) Pearl: *Whisper* Awwww. Charlie: *Whisper* That's our bro. Foxtrot: *Whisper* Dad would be- No. Dad IS proud of him. Pearl: *Whisper* Yeah he is bro. (The three all smile) Pearl: *Whisper* Yeah he is... (The three watch Zulu and Raynell hug, happy for their relationship's growth) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts